This invention relates to systems for initiating selectively aimable warheads.
Safety requirements necessitate that each detonator in a SAW be safed and armed. A SAW with 24 azimuthal sectors of aiming resolution and one mode for isotrophic warhead initiation would, therefore, require 25 detonators to be safed and armed. The use of this number of detonators would prove untenable due to their bulkiness and cost.
The present invention employs a explosive logic network whose binary sequencing input signals require only 5 detonators to be safed and armed. The present invention appears to be the only practical approach to solving the problems associated with initiating a selectively aimable warhead system.